


Sexy Together

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Loves Anal, Anal, Ass Slut, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Girl Penis Kara, Kara and Alex Are Related, Kara loves booty, Middle School, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pictures, Public Hand Jobs, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Kara and Alex, loving sisters' with a secret.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Alex Danvers
Comments: 71
Kudos: 423





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones wondering: Lena will not be getting in the thick of this relationship. Her time will be later. Thank you for the time it takes to read this story. I hope to bring more soon.

Kara was running home, first out the gates of her school she was attending. The wind lashing at her face as Officer Sawyer, the station guard, yelled at her again. Of course, once Kara was around the corner, she was faster than a speeding bullet. Her house was in view now, the beige and grey brick home sat on the edge street, a white iron fence guarding the sides and front. In the backyard was a large tile plated pool, and the elaborate bush her mother like to trim, and the garden that sat delicately nearby. However, Kara wasn't interested in that, not yet anyway.

Kara ran through the front door. 

The hall spilt at the top of the stairs. She threw her shoes off down the corridor. To the right lay the Master bedroom and a small bedroom that belonged to Kara when she was younger, but now it was a workout room, which her father never used, but Kara made use of it in her spare time. And yet, she wasn't interested in that as well. Straight ahead, Kara turns, moving past her room, she threw her bag outside the door she now stood in front of. The beating of her heart threatens to burst from her breast. It felt that way every time she came here. Halfway down the corridor, past Kara's room and the bathroom was Alex's room, Kara's older sister.

Kara gave a once over behind her, she'd remember her mother worked in her garden, probably busy with the Luthor woman, and those two can talk. Her father was gone and usually comes home at around midnight.

Kara took a deep breath. Sweat prickled at her brow, her blonde hair stuck to her head like paint. Her body ran hot with anticipation of the act that was soon-to-be committed. Kara slowly, timidly twist on the knob. The light under the door suggested that Alex  _ was  _ home. She bit her lip and glance at her watch. Yeah, she was here. Kara slipped into Alex's room. 

When Kara came in, she saw the beautiful view in her sight. Alex was laying on her stomach on her king-size bed, playing with her phone and listening to music through her expensive sound-cancelling headphones. Kara smirk at the notion of Alex being an audio snob, and her taste in music was awful. 

Kara threw off her jacket and licked her lips. Alex didn't seem to have noticed her. The older Danvers was still in her uniform, although she had taken off the tie and undone her white blouse's buttons. Her head was bobbing in time with the beat of her music. She's clad in knee-length white socks, were kicking up happily. Kara snuck up, slow. Grinning broadly, she tiptoed around the oblivious eighteen-year-old. Bending over the bed, she flipped up Alex's twilight blue skirt to expose the little white panties. The tight cotton, barely underwear concealed her adorable bottom. The fabric had been sucked slightly into her pussy and between her round buttcheeks. Between Alex's parted somewhat thighs, Kara could see the outline of the girl's tiny cameltoe lips pushing through the damp cloth.

The young Danvers reached out, she slowly eased her sister's panties off her ripe young ass. Alex gave no indication of noticing. Not even as the crotch of her underwear peeled from her juicy pussy. Kara's eyes widen the size of saucers. Alex had a gorgeous ass. It was both firm and round, beautiful and petite without being flat, and if there was one thing Kara loved most on a woman: is that ass! Kara glances at Alex, who was ignoring her and kept playing with her phone. Her long brunette ponytail twitched as her head continued bobbing to her music. Kara raised a brow. She smiled, gently spreading her sister's legs until her panties were stretched taut between her knees, the view of her cute vulva peeking.

The young Danvers inhale the sweet aroma of Alex's pussy, licks two of her fingers and stuck them inside her wet cunt. The action made Kara raise a brow, as Alex still showed no sign of her working her pussy. Kara ignored this, determined to grab her sister's attention; she shook her head as she strokes her fingers in and out of that sweet pink pussy, curling them to massage those sensitive dripping walls. That got Alex moving some: her socked feet kicked a little, but that wasn't enough for her Kara saw. Kara grunts, moving her finger a bit faster now, stirring Alex more as her pussy tighten.

Alex was sopping wet and slippery; however, she was in a different mood. Kara than knew what Alex wanted. Kara pulled her hand from Alex, she kept the wetness on her fingers and unbuttoned her jeans. Kara never wore underwear, as it tends to get in the way. She dipped her dry hand below, pulling her semi-hard cock from the depths. Kara groaned softly as her dick became harder; it throbbed and ached, eager and hungry for sister pussy. She hadn't fed it this morning with Alex leaving early than expected, and Kara was getting impatient. Her hand stroke her thick, rock hard shaft. Her fingers couldn't quite connect. The evil vein that ran down her dick pulsed. Her bulbous head glistens with pre-cum and the coating of Alex's pussy juices. Kara's cock twitched and strained as if it could smell Alex's succulent cunt.

Kara inched closer as the bed shook slightly; she clambered up behind Alex and knelt on the stretching out panties between Alex's spread legs. So far, Alex minded her own, bobbing her head to her music, texting her friend. Kara was growing impatient at her sister ignoring her. Kara leans forward, knowing what would pull Alex out of her phone. Kara moved up a little, sitting on Alex's thighs, she guided her huge cock to her sister's slippery wet cunt. Groaning softly, Kara pushed inside. She moaned at the velvet warmness wrapped around her. Alex cunt was tight and silky; it squeezed Kara slid further, driving inch after inch of rock hard dick into the sexy sibling.

Kara smiled when she had bested Alex's attempt at ignoring her the deep penetration. Kara exhaled slowly as she supported her weight on her hands and thrust in and out of Alex slowly but steadily, fucking her with long, deep strokes. Alex's cunt gripped Kara tight, yet unable to halt her from gliding in and out of her wet clutches. Alex's adorable round ass squashed flat when Kara pushed deep, popped right back up again as Kara eased back. When Kara looked up to see if Alex had lost, she gasped at the sight of her sister still looking at her phone. She hadn't even glanced over her shoulder.

Kara pouted her pink lips, she wasn't having this...

Alex wanted to play hardball, fine, Kara was going to give it her all: she's been saving for weeks, and she wasn't going another day without draining her fat fucking balls. Kara continued, fucking Alex, gathering a rhythm, she sped her hips some, grabbing hold of Alex's waist. Her sister was still flat on the bed, head bobbing to the music, feet kicking back and forth behind Kara. The young Danvers wasn't buying Alex one bit; she knew her sister was feeling her, and it was only a matter of time before she'd break her resolve.

Kara tilted her head back, she was getting close. 

She couldn't believe after so many years, she and Alex would be still at it. 

Kara stills remember the first time they had sex. It was her twelfth birthday, friends and family joined her for the party, they laugh and sung and dance, but there was something Kara wanted that any girl could have given her. Kara didn't want to be a virgin anymore, and it just so happened that Alex wanted to try something new. One thing led to another, and Alex was on her knees, sucking Kara's dick in her bedroom. Kara came in her mouth. And from there, it was three years of sex and exploring. And every birthday for the two sisters ended with them meeting later, going down on each other. Kara loved every moment of their time together...

Kara slammed her hips again and again; she wasn't going to lose this time. She groaned and buried her cock deeper. But like the many times over, Kara felt her cock twitch and pulse; she wasn't going to make it.  _ Damn...  _ Kara shivered as her pent up tension exploded into Alex's cunt in a sloppy maelstrom of ecstasy. Kara's hips grind, rope after sticky rope of hot of warm sperm burst out of her, bathing Alex's womb in hot and creamy cum. Alex had won this time.

The young Danvers sighed. She needed that more than most things. Though she pouted when she looked down at the allegedly oblivious sister beneath her. Luckily for Alex, Kara's cock was prime and ready to fuckin' go in her warm, messy pussy. Kara thought about her options; usually, she would get off, savour her taste until later when Alex would visit her room at night... the thought consumed Kara, knowing what Alex was going to do to her. Kara had a mind to walk away, but she wanted to beat Alex at her own game: her sister was going to break, and Kara knew how she would do so.

She slipped her cock from Alex's creamy cunt, her dick glistening and soaked in their juices. Her sister's wet hole seemed to taunt her. It barely even winked, sitting there ragged and gaping with her cum flowing out.

Kara grunted, grabbing her fat cock in one hand, giving a few strokes. If Alex was going to play hard, then... 

The older Danvers bit down a squeal as she squirmed beneath the sudden anal penetration. She flung her phone down, tore off her headphones and looked over her shoulder with a reproachful pout on her lips. Kara gave a shit-eating grin and stuck out her tongue. Alex frowned, though Kara knew she enjoyed getting her ass handed to her; literally.

"Got you!" The young Danvers smiles. Kara crowed as she teased the inside of Alex's anal ring with the tip of her thick cock. Alex bit her lip.

"That's cheating, Kara."

Alex protested as her anus stretched, fluttered around the shaft that had forced it open so abruptly. Kara thrusting her hips, ignoring the mock protest of her sister as she grabbed hold of Kara's cock, her fingers smashed between their bodies. The slick sheen and juices coax Alex's hand. Kara threw her head back, spilling her cum inside, buried her cock deep. Her dick thick cock pulsed with every spurt of warm cum. She shivered once more as another load shot off in her sister tight ass.

Kara fell forward, flush, as she sighed. Cock lodged just in Alex's asshole. Kara went to pull out when she was stopped by Alex's feet, locking behind her. Kara looked down at her sister, she was pulled down, locking lips and tongue, Alex's warm tongue dance with hers, just the way Kara likes. 

"Do it again, harder," Alex ordered, her voice going deep and husky. Kara nodded her head, she knew what Alex wanted, and she would give her very all. She reached out and grabbed a pillow, giving it to Alex. "Fuck me, Kara."

"Mom might hear you. Remember last time?" Kara whispered.

Kara knew Alex was an anal freak, and she tended to scream like a crazed banshee. Alex rolled her eyes. She turned back, burying her face in the pillow. Alex was a natural-born ass-slut, and Kara loved it; they got off on it. Kara held Alex's buttcheeks apart, sitting on her thighs, Kara lined her wet dick. Alex liked her anals rough and hard. As Kara draped herself over Alex, wrapping her arms around her shoulder and waist. Kara took a deep breath, pulled her cock, buried it deep, to the very hilt in the adorable ass that she's been fucking since she was twelve.

Alex groaned in the pillow as Kara hooked her ankles around her legs for leverage and began to roughly pound her ripe round ass. Her loud animal grunt was muffled by the pillow. Her socked feet kicked wildly. The bed squeaked, and the headboard bumped the wall; a miracle their mother hasn't heard them yet. Kara rammed hard, relentlessly, vigorously sodomizing her sister as she wanted to. And Kara made it so. Little whimpers bubbled out from around the pillow as Kara's cock drove in and out, juices seeping from the corners, Alex biting down hard with her ass tightly clenching. Kara's fingers clawed at Alex's messy pussy while her other hand groped her supple breast. Alex was wriggling wildly now, as Alex was beginning to buck and thrash...

Kara was closing in, she and Alex were close to cumming. Kara slams her hips, never once letting up from the hard pounding she was delivering.

Alex's head was spinning, and her whole body tingling. Her heart racing as she felt Kara's long phallic object moving in and out of her ass with vigour. Her little clit tease back and forth between her legs with Kara's fingers. Kara moves her on all fours on the bed but kept her Alex face planted in the cushions. 

The sisters were filled with excitement and ecstasy, lost in the throes of passion.

Alex turns her head, watching as Kara mounts her; hands gripping onto Alex's waist, as her hips keep slapping her older sister's sun-kiss ass cheeks. Kara's sexy body glistens with sweat as she is looking down at her cock, moving in and out of Alex's asshole. Her small, modest breasts are swinging tightly from her chest in the same rhythm as Alex's big round tits. Alex's long dark brown hair drapes over her right shoulder as she's panting and moaning with the repetitive thrusts that are being worked upon her body.

She could feel the long thick cock of her sexy sister working inside. Kara's strokes rub the insides and are continually ramming Alex's backdoor. Alex was filled with both pain and pleasure in her neglected ass. Her toes are trying to curl up into her feet as she can feel them shaking with pure joy.

Kara's fucking her like it is her purpose in life. Her light blue eyes and her nice golden curled hair tied in a bun that was coming loose. Alex wanted to just touch the feminine square-cut jaw while her lips are pressed against her big soft lips. How had she not seen it before; Kara was so sexy, taking her from behind: a goddess of war claiming her enemies women. This was more of the reasons why Alex adores Kara more than anything in the world. She was happy. Alex felt good; Alex felt full of sweet love that only Kara could giver her. She could feel Kara's orgasm, her cock throbbing; about to explode.

Just a little more and they both would cum together as a family.  "Alex! Your friend is here!" Their mother's sharp voice called out.

"Fuck!"  Both sisters shout-whispered. Kara froze, the entire length of her foot-long cock buried in Alex's asshole. Beneath her, Alex stuffed the pillow into her mouth to stifle a cry of frustration. Kara looked down at her sister. A smile on her face. She gave a final thrust that made Alex whimper out, followed by a soft kiss to her sweaty temple.

"Later, Alex." Kara pulled a thick slab of hard meat from Alex's ass, dripping with ass juice and pre-cum smearing the older Danvers backside. 

"Better believe it," Alex said.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex adjusted her clothes, she looked back to see Kara on her back, stroking her majestic dick and, with a look on her face that told Alex she'll be seeing her cock later. She licked her lips, rushing over to give Kara's cock a goodbye suck for now. Her mouth was hot, her tongue warm as it swirled underneath. Kara held her head, hands tangle in the thick loose strains, giving her hips a few thrusting.

"Damn, your mouth is amazing, Alex. Fucking magnificent."

Kara praised, and Alex hummed around her cock in agreement.

"Alex?!" Eliza called.

Kara tapped her sister's bobbing head. "Mom's calling. Don't want to keep her waiting."

Alex pulled back, mouth wet and dripping with Kara's cock juice, licking her lips and sucking the very tip of Kara's dick. "If she knew what I was sucking, she wouldn't want to leave either. Goodbye, my big little sister."

"Damn right, I'm the big sister." Kara bit her lip, she was going to miss Alex and her mouth.

* * *

Kara was running home, once more, Officer Sawyer tells her to slow down, as always, Kara listens, but then shoots the hay. She's racing against the clock for Alex, trying to beat her sister home this time. But Kara knows Alex always win getting home first. Her house was in view now, she skipped over the low fence wall surrounding her mother's garden. 

"Slow down missy."

Kara saw that it was Ms Luthor. Why was she at her house with mom, both of them were coming from the garage. Her mother was carrying a bed of roses, a bright smile on her face as Ms Luthor hugged her around the shoulders. Kara paid them no mind, she ran into the house, upstairs to Alex room, opening the door to an empty room. Kara frowned while looking around the room, she saw Alex things: the miniskirt she wears to school and her shoes, but her sister was nowhere to be found. Only a note? Kara reached out; the letter told her to start without her sister. It had Alex handwriting, so it must be her. Kara shrugged her shoulders. Last night was a bust, Alex didn't return like she was supposed to, Kara was left with blue balls all night and morning because Alex was gone early. 

Kara went to Alex laundry, finding a pair of Alex sexiest underwear: red cotton-lace thongs, white roses designed. They were still fresh with Alex's pussy juice, the smell was intoxicating, ripe in the sweetest aroma Kara could imagine. She licked the wet stain on the crotch, inhaling, breathing heavily; she took another, more robust intake; it was like a high for her, and Kara loved it. As she unfastens her pants, pulls the zipper. She reaches inside for her cock, stroking it to full mast, leaking pre-cum already. Kara closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. 

She pulled off her boxers, and her cock sprung free. It was even harder than yesterday, the thought of jerking with Alex's dirty underwear turned Kara on more than she realized. The material stretch over Kara's dick, sexy and delicious it looks. Alex panties seemed so small compared to her cock. It was bigger than her vibrator, but not so big that it was really intimidating. Kara's balls were drawn uptight, and a clear drop of fluid glistened at the end of the swollen her purple cockhead. 

She stroked, her face buried in the crotch of the moist panties, holding her dick tight. It was red and purple and totally excited. Kara was pumping herself faster and faster, till her hand was almost a blur. Finally, she shouted, and cum shot out of her cock, all over Alex's thong and dirty clothes. It was amazing how much came out, gobs and gobs of pearly whites, and it kept on leaking out as her cock wilted. Kara fell back, laying there, breathing hard for a few minutes, her eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her lips. Alex dirty panties lay on the bed next to her face. With a groan, her hips bucked, and she came again, plastering her shirt.

The voices nearly caught Kara off guard, she turned her head to the door, Alex was in the hall with another girl's voice, closing fast, Kara jumped in the closet. The sounds entered the room. Alex walked in, with Lena, Kara's small crush. The Luthor girl was gorgeous, she went to Alex school, the same age as Kara's sister. The two was talking, something about a sleepover at Lena's. Kara rolled her eyes at the thought of not seeing Alex again tonight. Kara then looked at Lena, the soft velvet skirt touched the middle of Lena's toned and supple thighs, the knee-length socks covered her long legs. Kara loved her legs, her thighs, they were thicker than Alex's slim firm ones. And the shape of Lena's ass, those round, muscle cheeks were begging for Kara to bend them over and take them like a bull. The image played in her mind: Lena biting down on a pillow, her skirt bunched at the waist, sweat beading down her face as Kara owned her pussy from behind, her asscheeks rippling with every thrust of her hips slamming.

"Did you hear something?"

Lena said through the doors. Kara snapped her eyes opened, she didn't realize she was faintly moaning about Lena, but when Kara did open her eyes, she saw Lena and Alex in swimsuits. Alex was wearing a black lace bikini, her ass was covered, barely. She looked sexy, the light kissed her skin, the taut of stomach sheen with the suncream she was applying. Lena was equally beautiful, but unlike Alex, she was wearing a hunter set, but with a thong. Kara nearly lost it when the Luthor girl turned towards her. Her ass was magnificent, better than Kara had envisioned. Her body was amazing, Lena got after it with the workout, not an ounce of fat graced her firm supple body. Her nipples slightly poked thorough her bra, the imprint of her pussy showed gloriously, Kara was ready to pounce. Lena also had a little tattoo of a swallow on her inner thigh, which Kara found to be enticing. And the flow of her long loose ponytail like a black river wounding behind her.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, maybe it was just me then."

"Yeah," Alex finished. She grabbed her towel. "see you out there." She left the room, leaving Lena to finish applying her cream. Kara gulped deeply, watching closely the smoothness of the cream coaxing Lena's legs up to her thick, muscle _'Kendra Lust'_ thighs. Kara could only imagine how tight her pussy must be. And that ass was to die for, round and firm. Soon Lena left after Alex, but she did something unexpecting that Kara saw as she the girl threw her used panties in the basket, but paused when seeing the mess Kara made, her voice caught in her throat, her eyes widen, and she licked her lips... Odd. 

Kara stared from the window. Alex splashed around, the water running from their bodies, glistening when the sun hits them. Lena was clearly the stronger one as she dunking Alex under. But Alex was determined, she picked Lena over her shoulder, diving then in the water, they laugh and continue. Their mothers also saw them, telling them to be careful as they got in the car together. Kara paid them no mind, as her attention was on Lena and Alex, the two women wrestled, but another thing happened when Lena pulled Alex's bra string, her sister's breast fell, exposed. Kara's eyes widen at the sight of them. 

She thought Alex would be anger, but her sister only rushed Lena and did the same, round, swollen tits bounce in the water as they fought. Kara had her cock out, stroking with efficiency, her mouth gaped and her eyes squinting as she was envisioning the two girls. The water had soon came to a standstill when Kara saw that Alex was gone, but the most worrisome thing was Lena looking right at her, floating in the water with her breast exposed. Kara ducked her head inside, pulled her pants and left. Praying that Lena didn't see her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara sat in the bathroom of her house. The voice of Alex and Lena filtered the home. Kara, after being caught by Lena, luckily she didn't see Kara, only the state of euphoria on her face as she was jerking off. As far as Kara could tell, Lena would think of Kara touching her clit and playing with her pussy. The fact of getting caught didn't deter Kara one bit though, she still took to her cock, wet in hand and with the fresh image of Lena's breast, masturbated to the young Luthor. A broad grin spread over Kara's face. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of luscious tits. And Kara like before thought of Lena now, on her knees between her legs, sucking her dick. The warm mouth, the full thick lips that could make a desert to a gushing waterfall. Those emerald green eyes would be looking up at her as she sucks Kara to completion. She would nut so hard, spilling her cum deep in Lena's throat. Kara shuddered then came. Her body was shivering as if cold. Kara cream her hand and stomach, dropping down to her balls and the floor, she made a mess. 

She started to clean when the handled to the door open, Kara, unsure if it was Alex, leapt, slamming the door shut. "One moment, please!"

"Lena's gone, Kara, over thirty minutes ago. So calm down and stop beating your dick."

Kara moved back, Alex entered the room, clad only in a towel with her bikini top in her hand as she tossed her panties at Kara, which the young Danvers took, inhaling the fresh sweet stink on them.

"Jeez, you're like a dog with those," Alex said. She took off her towel, running the shower. Alex turned around, gesturing for Kara to lose the clothes. Kara obeyed, stripping from her attire, she was soon stark naked like Alex. Her cock was raging, throbbing with purple veins. Alex licked her lips, ready to fall to her knees and devour her sister's dick.

"Can you blame me. You're so sexy, Alex." Kara inhaled again, stroking; she began to suck at the crotch area of the underwear. Alex stood next to her; her lips, ghosting over Kara's ear. 

She said. "That's nice to know, but I see you started without me. You know better than to do something big sister doesn't want you to do." She pointed to the mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Alex... I still have some more in the tank if you want to go one round or two." Kara started stroking her dick, coaxing it to life.

"Only two?" Alex said, raising a brow, teasing Kara with her hand as she massages Kara's fat sack of balls, softly and gently. Her nails were tickling just below the very bottom. Kara moans, closing her eyes. 

"Mom might be returning soon, and I didn't want to push it."

"I know, but you still owe me an ass fucking as I recall."

Kara scoff and smiles as she grabs a firm grip on Alex's ass. Her sister's left cheek bulges slightly between her fingers. "Yeah, I sure do, don't I." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Kara spoke as she took Alex breast in her other hand. She gave a hard squeeze on Alex's nipple, making her squeal so lovingly. Alex then replaced Kara's hand on her cock soon after and fell to her knees. "Oh shit," Kara gasped. Alex moved up and down, licking at Kara's slit of her penis, twirling the pre-cum bridging from her tongue to Kara's cockhead. She slurped the remains in her mouth, drawing close with a wide opening; she took half of Kara's dick in her mouth, her lips stretching to accommodate her size. Kara groans as her achingly hard cock, vanish into her sister's mouth. She shivered as two soft lips closed tightly around her shaft, and a warm wet tongue began to slather. Alex was so good sucking dick, years of practice on Kara made her take her dick like a champ.

Kara groaned when Alex sucked the last of her cum from her cock. The older Danvers stood while licking her lips; she brought them towards Kara, who welcome her sister's mouth wholeheartedly. Their tongues dance, dominating the other as the warm cum filtered between their mouths, leaking from the corners. Alex went down, licking Kara's breast up to her collar and neck, back up to her mouth where they once more shared their cum-soaked kiss. Alex then pulled back, lips wet and stained. She kissed Kara again, drawing her lips to the side of her head.

"FYI. I stuck half a stick of butter up my ass," Alex whispered.

Kara smiled, grabbing hold of Alex's waist, she spun her around, bending her over the edge of the tub. But Alex didn't want that position yet; she wanted something else, she took control of Kara, placing herself against the shower wall. The running water sprayed on Kara's define back. Alex flushed herself as the end of the shower, raising her slim tone leg over Kara's right shoulder, she threw one arm up to the silver bar above them and the other around Kara's neck. She was in position; it was now up to Kara for the rest. The young Kara's didn't bother to lube her cock, but she did spit on it for that extra  _ nasty; _ she came under Alex, spreading her ass, the sliding of her cock parted her sister's cheeks. Kara could feel the stretching spreading around her dick, the butter squishing along her thick, meaty shaft. Kara paused with almost the entire bulk of her throbbing cock buried inside Alex oozing ass, and she enjoyed the trembling of Alex's overcome body. Smiling, Kara gripped the Danvers's hips, held herself motionless and pulled Alex onto her the rest of the way, slamming her ass hard down on her dick. Alex released a loud yelp, never use to Kara surprising her with that moved, she moaned, closing her eyes as she felt the pulsing in her creamy buttered ass. Alex's cheeks squashed against Kara's balls as the young Danvers proceeded to pound her. Thick pre-cum and ass juice slid down Kara's shaft, spilling to her fat, light-hair sack, but having little time to fall off when Kara would slam her cock and her testicles would smack Alex's asscheeks. 

"Oh, fuck! Fuck me, Kara! Fuck!" Alex cried out.

Smiling, Kara circled her hips, slowly churning the butter bubbling in Alex's squelching ass. Her sister's back arched and a low animal moan rose from her stomach and burst from her sticky lips. 

Kara was used to the excellent tightness of Alex's ass, but it would seem that Alex still needed practice taking her cock. Kara didn't mind. She had the time to help train her big sister in the art of assfucking.

Alex wailed and shook as she came yet again. Her mottled red flush spread down her neck and onto her bare bouncing breasts. The hue made the building sweat glisten like tinsel. Kara pushed the raised leg down on her shoulder and drove harder into Alex's rectum; her left hand clutched at Alex's erect tit, squeezing the mound of flesh before rolling her nipple. She leaned forward, sucking her breast, slathering her tongue, sucking like a baby would a mother. Alex threw her hand at the back of Kara's head to complete the picture. Kara slid her hand between them to tease Alex's clit; she stuck a finger inside, the warmth of her walls clamped on her finger, now three as they penetrated further. 

The older Danvers yelped, clenching her anus, as she felt he driving force of Kara's cock in her hand, slamming her rosebud. Smearing the melting butter all over, she felt it running her fingers with the ever so hitting of Kara's soaked covered balls. Alex's eyes rolled up in her head. Her jaw twitched. Kara's hand blurred as it once more furiously teased her throbbing clit, earning a third climax in quick succession. Alex's body tense and shivered, trembled. Her head fell forward, but Kara kept her assault, sparing no rest for the tired Danvers.

Kara was close, she kept going, drawing the last of it, spilling the remains inside. Alex, despite her tiredness, milked Kara's thrusting cock for all it was worth. Her body cries weakened as she reached that fine line between pleasure and pain. 

Kara soon came to a halt; her cock was still inside. She thought Alex was down for the count, having cum three times; she was sure her sister might have wanted to stop. However, when Kara narrowed her eyes and saw the want in her eyes, she knew Alex was far from over.

The words were faint, but Kara heard them and smiled. She took Alex by the waist, lining her cock with one hand, Kara slammed her cock home. Alex's eyes widened. Kara had done it again.

Lust filled Alex's eyes. There was little pain but overwhelmed by the sensation of the pulsing, throbbing shaft in her. Alex tilted her head, moaning to the high heavens Kara's name. By now her arms were clasped behind Kara, the young Danvers had both her arms under Alex's legs. Her hands, gripping the battered ass. The beating of her balls slapping harder with each given thrust. The muscles in her body were in overdrive, working in synch to provide Alex with the best experience, the best pleasure a sister could receive from another.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had come. The house was silent, save for the faint patting feet sneaking across the floor. Kara tiptoed her way down the hall to Alex old room where she was staying for the summer. She drew close now, feeling the blood pumping her veins, the excitement course her body. The adrenaline was real. The thirst was real. 

The knob to Alex door slowly opened as Kara entered, unknowingly that Alex was just now falling asleep.

Alex was in her bed when she heard her door slowly opened. She didn't bother to turn her head towards the soft footfalls that snuck in, the dipping of her mattress. Alex held a smile on her face in the dim-lit room. She placed her head on the pillow, burying her face in the fluffiness. Nights like these had always been her favourite when Kara was growing up. She hated the heat but loved what it brought. When the weather got like this, Alex could stop wearing pyjamas choosing instead to sleep in just her panties and a short t-shirt, which exposed her supple, small, round ass. The soft caressing of Kara's hands had their fill of roaming her cheeks, Alex felt the rough handling, the kneading, and jiggle that Kara made her glutes do, which made Alex smile harder; she loved when Kara played with her ass: Kara loves the booty. 

The fond memories of Kara raiding her ass before they started their incestual activities. Kara would pull back her clothes and touch her naked body. She would cup her tits, running her hands all over her ass, and her cock would rub wherever her little pleased. Kara then was extremely cautious, taking things as slow as possible, but Alex would never stir. A few times, when Kara had visited her, she'd even slid a finger along her pussy lips, never daring to actually stick a finger inside though. That was timid Kara back then.

Kara was different now. Alex ought to know; she helped Kara become the insatiable teen she is now. There was an indescribable feeling that Alex knew that Kara felt when she each time she'd molested her sister back then. Of course, Alex knew Kara did such things, but never stopped her, or confronted Kara in secret. Alex wanted her then as much as she does now. 

Alex also knew that Kara back then enjoyed the danger of her waking up, which Kara confessed, got her blood flowing quickly. The fact that Alex had no idea that she could've started on Kara when she was young, excited her beyond anything else she had ever experienced.

Kara moved slowly, feeling the soft curves over Alex's butt, her favourite. Alex knows Kara usually spends the most time caressing her smooth ass with her hands. Her sister couldn't resist a beautiful piece of ass. Kara would grab big handfuls of her cheeks and shake them slightly. Watching her ass jiggle was usually enough to send her over the edge. But Alex knew better than that. Kara wasn't the timid ten-year-old girl touching her in her sleep. The shy girl that would shoot her load onto her sleeping sister's ass and thighs. Now Kara would aim her cock and shoot her warm cum across her ass, the back of her legs, her perky tits, her face, really wherever she felt like. And Alex would allow it, slurping the remaining cum from the slit of her dick. Even back then with a facial of Kara's cum, Alex wouldn't wake up. She would just continue to snooze away while Kara pulled her pants back up and climbed back into her own bed. Come morning, Alex let the cum spread out or dry up, making Kara believe she'd escape scot-free.

Kara kissed below Alex's cheeks, licking along the very bottom, the smooth curve that touched the crevice of the butts small gaping crack. Kara crept to the arch of Alex's back, using her teeth, Kara nipped and pulled the soft fabric just under her sister's ass, tucking them between the meat. Kara kisses there just because. After she's done framing Alex, Kara gasp is soft and faint, which makes Alex smile; as she knows that Kara gets very excited when fucking her. Kara licked her, she knew instantly that that's where she wanted to cum tonight. Kara wanted to shower Alex's ass with hot cum. So, she reached down and grabbed ahold of Alex's butt, kneaded her flesh between her fingers. It astounded Kara ever time Alex ass graced her face with glorious presence.

_ She really is just begging for it,  _ thought Kara.  With her panties down, Alex was half exposed. Kara then climbed up onto the bed, straddling the backs of Alex's legs. She grabbed her hard cock in hand and reached out to touch Alex with the other. 

When Kara's hand made contact with her sister's soft skin, and she slowly began rubbing her ass. Usually, Kara wouldn't move so quickly, but she felt herself about to cum from the sheer touch of Alex ass.

Kara slipped a finger into the crack of Alex's ass and slid it up the length of it. There was a steamy warmth emanating from between her legs. In the dim moonlight, Kara could see Alex's pussy partially hidden between her legs. The young Danvers bent down close to it to get a better look. Her breath blew soft on the wet juices slither in between, Kara inhaled deeply, intake the sweet stank as the intoxicating aroma fueled her like a drug. She could feel the heat coming off of it wash across her face. Alex's scent filled her nostrils, driving Kara mad with even more lust. As she looked at her sister's shaven pussy, Kara thought that she looked good enough to eat right then and there. Then an idea popped into her head. In all the time she had been doing this, she had never once used Alex's ass while she was sleep. Kara stuck out her tongue and got her first taste of tonight. Alex was sweeter than Kara expected. She had licked out the deep dark hole.

She licked greedily, not stopping at just her pussy. Kara licked all over. Worshipping the ass, she loved since she was ten. When she reached the crack of her ass, Alex stopped. Kara spread Alex's ass open and looked down at her loose, puckered asshole. And with that, she pressed her face into her ass and began lapping at her hole. Kara was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her head smashed in Alex's beautiful ass, she was licking her tight hole, and she was about to cum.  _ Oh shit,  _ Kara thought,  _ I'm about to cum.  _ Kara hadn't planned on cumming so soon, but she must have gotten more caught up in what she was doing that she hadn't realized and stroked herself too much. 

She straightened herself up, still on her knees and straddling Alex's legs. After having her face buried in her sister's hot butt, the humid air actually felt cold on her skin. Kara aimed her cock downwards and bucked her hips forward as she began to shoot a huge load. The hot cum rained down, covering Alex's ass. It felt as though Kara was going to cum forever, but, finally, the last of her orgasm surged through her body, and she regained control over her muscles. When the last of cum spilt, she looked down at her sister's ass, drenched with hot cum. There was a stillness in the air and Kara didn't move.

Kara craned her neck to look up towards Alex's face, she was staring back at Kara with a smile. 

Alex leaned up, scooping some of Kara's cum from her backside. She licked her fingers clean with soft 'pop' in the end.

"My turn, little sister."  Alex took Kara by the dick and threw her sister down on the bed. Their mom was still sleeping, so they would have to be quiet. Only slightly. Alex pulled her pantied off the rest of the way, and with Kara's as well, tossing them aside, she straddles Kara's dick, lifting and lining her asshole with the thick bulbous head.

She squealed a little when she slid down, groaning and moan Kara's name. Kara raised her hand to Alex's mouth, silencing her as she pounded up, thrusting her fat cock in her sister's ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex laid on the sofa, feet in the air while on her phone. The front door opened, and in walked Kara and their mother, Eliza Danvers, stood in the doorway as she was saying goodbye to Ms Luthor. The mature woman waved them farewell, entered her car and drove off down the road, turning onto the street. Eliza stayed a few moments watching the sleek blackness of the car disappear. 

"Hi, mom. Are you okay?" 

Alex asked as there was a faint sadness in her mother's eyes. 

She's been noticing that as of late. She knows her mother's melancholy derives from their father leaving them nine years ago. Since Ms Luthor came into their lives; it's been up to Kara and Alex to cheer their mother. Kara herself was heartbroken at the fact of her father abandoning her, only visiting, rarely on birthdays. 

"I'm fine, honey. Did you prepare dinner?" Eliza said, moving on from her friend leaving. 

Kara chortled, standing near Alex.

"C'mon, mom You know Alex can't cook." Kara leaned over the arm of the wool sofa. The older Danvers stuck out her tongue, meant to be a comeback at the young Danvers, but Kara took it as initiation and grabbed it, caressing the wetness between her fingers. Alex, in turn, sucked on the two digits, licking delicately. Kara grabbed Alex's right breast, teasing her erect tit as Alex softly moaned on her fingers. 

Eliza was in the kitchen, preparing food, her back was turned as her daughters went a little overboard with Kara now grabbing the back of Alex's neck, diving her fingers deeper to the knuckles, which made Alex gag, but taking her little sister's pleasuring her mouth nonetheless; saliva dripping from the corners. Alex sucked harder, taking more of Kara's fingers.

"That's enough, you two. I won't have any fighting ya hear?"

"Yes, mother!" The two Danvers said in unison. Eliza was still unaware of her daughters' incestual act as Alex took Kara's wet fingers back into her mouth. However, the young blonde had other things in mind, she grabbed Alex by the hair, faintly hard to pull her along, as Kara led her older sister around the corner. 

Alex giggled slightly to their mischief, skipping on her toes almost; she knew what Kara wanted because she wanted it as much. 

She fell to her knees, sucking at Kara's fingers one final time. Her hands went to the rim of Kara's shorts, feeling the impressive bulge, her fingers traced the delicious outlining, untwisted the black strings. Slowly, Alex pulled the shorts down, right under Kara's tone ass. A swift and terrific tongue lapped at Kara's balls, slightly hairy with thin strips of blonde, swirling and licking the sweet musk. Alex tongued Kara before she moved up, sucking every part before parting her lips to swallow dear little sister's throbbing fat cock. Kara threw her head back while resting her hand on the chestnut wall. Her other hand fell atop Alex's head, fingers tangling in her brunette hair, shoving her dick further; she leaned halfway inside. Alex's eyes watered, but held on, allowing Kara to choke her with her dick. Kara pulled back, slapping the wet pre-cum tongue with her cock, it went once again in her sister's mouth, fucking Alex's face as quietly as she could but the pleasure was more than the both of them could handle. 

The wet sounds were theirs to share alone in the comfort of their home. Two sisters that cherished each other's company more than anything in the world. Indulging in the forbidding fruit; Kara held Alex head, feeling the warming hand of her sister massaging her draping wet balls, and thighs. Alex's hands felt tender and loving, she rubbed the tone muscles, firm and define but not grotesque. Kara was the right type of young teen with a body that adults would kill to have.

She pulled her cock out, dripping, bridging strains of saliva, heavy and hard throbbing veins of dick begging to be loved. Alex took the stiff, shaft in her hands and began to lap at the wet bulbous head like a popsicle, licking with broad strokes up and down on that plum-sized treat and then running the point of her tongue along the rim of Kara's cock. Tasting the heady musk of her pre-cum, Alex wanted more and popped the knob into her hungry mouth. She sucked forcefully on the head cock, as her hands slid firmly yet softly along the length. Then, Alex replaced her hands with her mouth and began to fuck Kara's cock with her mouthpussy. 

Sensing herself getting close to cumming, Kara grabbed Alex's hair hard with both hands and began to thrust into her mouth with a growl; she exploded like a grenade, thick ropy spurts of hot, creamy, blobs of sperm poured, filling Alex's mouth. Spurts after thick spurt ran down the older Danvers throat, Alex's eyes fluttered like she was possessed, gulping as much as she could. Kara's hips jolting in rhythm with her cum.

She threw her head back, knocking her hand against the wall, her legs shook with the sweet release, shivering as Alex took her balls in hand, squeezing them for everything inside. Kara moans almost aloud but held her mouth shut lest they face their mother's wrath.

She rocked her hips slowly now with the dissipating of her cum. "Alex sweetie, I need your help in here!" 

Eliza called. 

Alex finished sucking Kara's cock before she licked her lips and swallowed the last drops of cum, she stood and went the kitchen. As Kara tucked her semi-hard cock in her shorts, Alex's phone vibrated with a message, the young Danvers took her phone, reading through the exchange of sent texts. According to what Kara was reading, her eyes shocked to see that Lena has been asking about her. And if these texts read true, Lena has wondered for months if the young Danvers was seeing anyone. Kara frowned when she saw the responses of her sister: stating that Kara was too young to be dating someone Lena's age. 

She sped through the messages, eyes widen at how much between the two older girls', she wondered how long this has been going on; she scrolled to the very top. 

"What are you doing?"

Kara turned to see a somewhat upset Alex, arms folded with a faint glower. 

"Nothing, your phone was vibrating, and I went to see what it was... are you mad at me?" 

Kara stood timid-like, afraid if she made Alex upset. Kara hated making her sister feel bad; she loved her too much to do so. "I'm sorry, Alex! I didn't mean to, honest."

Alex took a quick step forward, hugging her sister. "Kara, it's okay. I'm not angry or anything..."

"You aren't?"

"No, why would I be?" 

Kara smiled and hugged Alex, kissing her on the cheek, she pulled back when Alex held her close again; her lips ghosting over Kara's ear, her breath soothing over her cheek. She felt below, the tent rising in her pants, Alex gave it a light squeeze. She said, "you missed." Tilting Kara's head back, capturing her mouth with her own. The kiss was slow, passionate, but not rushed, delicate as they were, tongues dancing with the other. Kara could taste the cum still on her tongue as she licked. Alex's arms fell to Kara's shoulder, while the young Danvers took hold of Alex's small, supple tone ass, kneading her flesh through the cotton shorts.

"Easy, girl. Wait 'til tonight, and you can have all the ass you want, any way you want."

"You promise."

Kara stuck her pinky finger out. However, Alex had a better object to make a promise to. She grabbed hold of Kara's cock, reaching inside to feel the warm, semi-harden shaft, falling to her knees; she sucked Kara's dick, placing a soft, but firm kiss at the very tip.

She glanced up, cock on her lips, her eyes staring deep into the steel blue orbs.

"I promise."

Alex then sucked, giving a few strokes, making Kara moan. Alex kissed Kara again.

Alex stood in time as their mother now heading back. 

"I forgot something at the store, the one near us is close now, so I'll have to drive downtown for the replacements. Sorry"

"It's okay, mom... Do you want a ride?" Alex ask.

"Thank you, dear, but Lillian's coming to pick me up now."

"Cool. Have fun!"

"Alex, we're heading downtown, heavy traffic, I'm sure "fun" is far from our minds."

"Still..."

Eliza mocked rolled her eyes. 

She went upstairs to get a new outfit. Alex turned back to Kara, taking her sister in her arms, she threw Kara down, straddling her lap. 

"Seems we're going to be having the house to ourselves."

"Looks like it. I can't wait to have you alone." Kara gave a firm squeeze to Alex's rear, the older Danvers faintly giggles as she leans forward, taking Kara's lips and grinds her ass against her cock. Hands roamed over the other, groping, as the lovemaking was getting out of hand with alarming moaning that was soon going to be discovered. Alex had to be the one to stop them before their mother came. She stood from Kara, tapping her little sister's hand away from pinching her ass.

"Kara stop it."

Alex whispered as Eliza came from upstairs, she was dressed casually: blue jeans and a white blouse, wearing black slide-ins. Her hair was done up nicely in a tight bun with a loose blonde curl on the side—a faint blush rose-pink lipstick and eyeshadow. Alex and Kara knew their mom wasn't going out just for the store, but carrying a bag with her and having makeup on would suggest their mom had plans after. Still, they wouldn't want to pry: they're not one to talk.

"You look, nice mom."

Kara said.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll see you gals soon, okay?"

The family hugged, soon the bell rang, and the Eliza was confronted with Lillian's presence, and someone Alex and Kara hadn't hope to see tonight. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to see if Lena could spend some time with the girl's while we're gone. I didn't want to leave her alone. I hope I'm not encroaching by asking." Alex and Kara were baffled, more so Alex, Kara, on the other hand, was nervous. After reading the messages from Alex's phone... It was going to be strange with Lena around.

"Not at all, Ms Luthor. We're happy Lena is going to spending time, we are friends after all."

Kara said. Unnoticing to her the glare forming on Alex's face.

"Yes, I know, but it would be inappropriate to assume, young Danvers."

Lillian said. "Shall we,  _ my lady? _ " She offered a hand to Eliza, who took it lovingly and willingly, laughing like some school girl as she was escorted to the sleek blue BMW with chrome wheels and handled bars. Lillian may have been a mature woman, but she rode in style. The neon headlights illuminated the vehicle like something from a futuristic movie. Lena shook her head, stepping inside, the three girls' watching as their moms drove off. 

The doors closed behind them, and Lena was first to speak. 

"So where should I put my things?" Her voice was bland, not looking at Alex, she addresses herself to Kara, emerald orbs staring at the young nervous Danvers.

"The guess room is fine, I'll go and get it up... make it up for you!" Kara stammering on her words as she took in Lena's attire. Simple hunter green workout clothes that looked like a second skin, accenting all of Lena delicious assets. 

"I'll show you where it is."

Kara led Lena to the stairs.

"So, up the stairs, to the right, down the hall on your left is the room," Kara spoke. Her eyes occasionally glancing at the firm, hopefully soft, supple, round breasts. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Lena.

"Thank you, Kara. You have a nice house by the way."

Lena said, taking her bag and jogging up the stairs before Kara could show her the way. Kara's eyes were glued, unable to tear away from the faint jiggle of the round, thick, sexy, bubble, Brazilian-like, fat and juicy, fucking delicious ass that was attached to unbelievable tone, hefty thighs. Lena's body screams 'fuck me', to be taken like some crazed animal in heat. And all Kara wanted to do at that moment: was bend Lena over the railing, and bang her brains out.

"Ahem!"

Kara was caught off guard, forgetting that Alex was watching them the entire time, or Kara should say her. Her brunette eyes were angry-looking.

"See anything you like, Kara?"

"N-no. C'mon, Alex. I was just offering to help."

"Sure," Alex took the other bag from Kara's hands forcefully. "You're a terrible liar." Kara was left at the bottom of the stairs, feeling guilty and sad for hurting Alex.

She ran to her room, throwing herself down on her bed. Tonight was going to be tough and lonely, Alex was not going to visit her for a while, especially when she's mad. It can be quite scary. Kara learned that the hard way. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex forgives Kara in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Excuse my errors, please.

It wasn't fair. 

It wasn't supposed to be this way, Alex is supposed to be here, in this room, with her little sister, taking care of her. But she was gone, and Kara was alone, alone in this dreary home. What was life without Alex? What was light in this bleak darkness that surrounds her? Kara had taken her sister's love for granted, but when, when had she been the fool?

She paced back through the hall, the house was empty, save for her and Alex, who was in her room for hours. Kara was angry, or she shouldn't be; it was her fault anyway. Alex was still mad at her, but that was three days ago. Their mother was revisiting Lillian, and Lena was hanging with her friends.

"Alex, can you open the door?"

"Go away, Kara!"

Alex shouted angrily, and Kara could hear, feel the passion of rage in her voice. "Alex, C'mon, you can't stay mad at me for the rest of your life." There then came some thumping to the door, and it opened with a glowering Danvers. Kara wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not. 

"The hell I can't!" 

Her eyes were red, puffy. She had been crying. Kara wanted to reach out but felt the action might prove futile in her attempt to comfort. Still, Kara tried.  
Alex shoved past her to the kitchen. Kara was close behind her, trying to calm her sister down before she may fly off the handles. When Alex got angry, it was best to leaver her alone, but Kara couldn't leave her, not when her sister needed her most, though Alex wouldn't admit it now. 

"I don't get you, Kara... After everything I did for you, you would end up leaving me? My own sister, who I took care of since she was thirteen, would leave me, and for what: bigger tits, a fatter ass? Well, fuck you, Kara, okay? Fuck you, because I have been the best I can be to make you appreciate all I do. So excuse me for thinking you loved me for me, Kara."

Kara did love her, more than anything in the world; however, Alex would not see her anger. 

"Alex... That's not what this is about I swear..."

"Oh, please!"

Ales said unconvinced.

The older Danvers stormed past Kara again. She grabbed her keys, heading for the door. "Don't wait up for me, better yet, don't look for me at all anymore. I'm done." 

Kara tried to grab Alex, but she got for her action; came a loud crack across her cheek. The pain was sharp and stung like hell, Kara fell back on the ground, holding her the side of her face. Her eyes were a bit teary from the shock and force of the hit. Most of the hurt is the thought that Alex would think something of her: that she would cast her loving sister, who cared for her after all those years away. But was Alex, right? Kara had to evaluate the situation. Alex's been there when their father left them, and when their mother was a wreck, and when Kara's needs were met with the warmth and tenderness, the love and delicate touch of her older sister. Alex was always there, never complaining, always giving. Yet Lena comes into the picture and Kara's head over heels for the young woman.

She was so selfish, rude. It was downright unfair of her.

"Alex..." Kara began to cry, holding her cheek as a tear ran down to her chin.

Alex stood over her, her eyes too watering from the pain she was feeling inside. She was hurt, and nothing now would mend her. Yet the older Danvers took a step forward, slightly, to comfort her sister. But Alex was gone, she turned on her heel and went out the door; she couldn't face Kara, now. Kara watched as her sister left her alone, the door closing fast behind.

She wouldn't see Alex for the rest of the day... 

Kara sat there for several minutes, crying. She didn't know what to do. 

She stayed up all, waiting, but Alex never showed or called. She began to worry. Kara sought comfort in her mother, who told her to be strong, and Alex would return soon.   
Kara knew that was the best her mother could do, she wasn't exactly the one with words, but she still did all a mother would to see their child safe and sound. Lillian had stayed the night that day, along with Lena in the guesthouse. Kara was worried something would happen between them, as Lena was ever around her, wearing skimpy clothes that deem inappropriate: tight shirts, yoga pant or shorts. It was too much for Kara. She avoided Lena at all cost. She didn't want to hurt Alex more than she already did.

Night had settled. Kara laid in the darkness, a bit of comfort for her, arms behind her head. Her eyes were closed as her thoughts dwelled on Alex, her whereabouts.  
The cold air from the window ghosted Kara's form, she slept in a halter top and loose shirts, the air creeping up her leg. The little Danvers had fallen asleep hours ago.   
Kara did not hear the sounds outside her door, the soft opening, the dip in the bed, and the warm embrace of tender, but strong arms clasped around the young Danvers.

Relaxing words came from soft lips, breath hot and sweet upon Kara's ear.

The young stirred in her sleep, moaning softly as her hand fell to the arms holding her. It was then that Kara woke, her vision blurry. The sweet smell of lavender mingle with the alcoholic breath, but Kara didn't care; the aroma was all she needed to know that Alex had returned. And that she was here now, holding her, comforting her the way she always did.

Kara turned over; her eyes became apparent in the darkness. Her heart soars in beneath her breast as her stomach did flips in excitement. 

"I never thought I see you again."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kara. You're my sister, and I'll love you forever... And I'm sorry for what happened between us and I know I should've gotten upset." Kara felt her hand between the firm embrace of her sister's hand, holding her sister's gaze; she tilted her head back, drew a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry too, Alex!"

Kara screwed her eyes shut, and when the soft lips fell to hers, Kara was lost in a void of sweet bliss. Her cheeks flushed red, her body trembling with the delicate touch to her breast. Kara wrapped her arms around her sister's side. Kara pulled, pulling them down until she was flat on her back, as warmth filled between her thighs, she threw her legs around her sister. The rising of her phallus strained against her shorts.

"Keep going," Kara said. And so Alex did, kissing along her neck, sucking and licking down to her collarbone; she rose Kara's shirt over her head, removed the brassier from the erect nipples that sat beautifully atop equally divine breast.

Her sister wasted no time slipping her tongue from the opening of her mouth like a lick of flame. Kara's hands travelled the wall of her sister's spine. She touched the skin and felt the muscles hiding beneath, felt the bones that made Alex up. Her sister's hands too, wandered, dancing across Kara's rib cage and collarbones.   
Their kiss was like a monsoon.

Slowly clothes fell from their bodies. Kara was lost in her sister's divine beauty, her vision like staring into the face of a goddess. Heat and pressure against tender skin made the Danvers moan. Kara smiled as Alex kept at it, knowing full well she'd leave a mark. Her lips sucked hard on her neck. Kara's hands went for Alex's waist; she pulled her over her body. Alex then started moving, rubbing her wet pussy over Kara's throbbing, meaty cock. The grind was hard, slow, speeding gradually. 

Kara's hands fell to Alex's waist, feeling around her centre; she inserts two fingers inside, caressing the wet crevice. Kara grabbed onto Alex's hip, trembling some. "You're so perfect, Alex!" She blushed when Alex fell forward: their lips touching in a rough collision. Tongues danced and dominated the other, fighting, yet settled on sharing. Kara rubbed thee sensitive spot that sent shocks through Alex's stomach and made her moan in the sweetest that Kara heard. When Alex growled in response, Kara yanked her away, as if burned by the delicate sounds that escaped her sister. 

Alex groaned and grumbled after losing the pleasurable contact. With her jaw locked, she did her best to control her growls, concerned it would summon their mother in suspicion.

"It's okay, Alex; let go... Let me hear from you!"

Alex gripped Kara's cock and slid her fisted hand up the full length. Kara moaned and rumbled from the beautiful sensation. Then Alex paused and rubbed to the base. Alex noticed that Kara's arousal had emanated more, the sweet, tasty smell pulling at her senses. She revealed a hungry smile and asked: "what do you need?" Her voice was coarse and heady, drawing a moan from Kara.

Blushing from her chest up to her cheeks, Alex gazed up and moved her hand to Kara's hip. She crawled closer on her knees now until Kara's cock was pushed between them, wet, and slippery with pussy juice.

Her body became a full body massage, her breast ghosted Kara's face, as the young Danvers bit softly at the erect nipples. Alex took Kara by the head, feeding more of her bosom into her mouth, Kara slubbered, drool on the hard tit, teeth biting as she sucked harder, pulling on Alex. Sucking in a breath, Alex cried out. She encouraged Kara by cupping her hand and pushing a finger inside her ass. 

She groaned at the pressure against the sensation of her deep hole, swallowing every bit of Kara's finger. 

Kara growled, grabbed onto Alex's hip, trembling some, feeling running pussy juice circle her balls and pool at her backside. "You're so wet, Alex!" She blushed when Alex smiled at her, kissing her sister's breast again, then pushed in a second finger; knowing how much Alex adored Assplay, Kara twirled her digits along the crevice walls. Kara rubbed the sensitive spot that sent shockwaves through Alex's body, which Kara could feel from the trembling; making her cock throbbed between their sweaty bodies. Kara pulled her fingers back as if burned by the new experience. 

Alex groaned and grumbled after losing the pleasurable contact. Lips fell from Kara's moving down to her breast and the define abs down to Kara's pelvis to the base of her cock. Alex's lips are soft, attention to pleasuring her sister; she kissed along the shaft. When Alex came to the tip of Kara's cock, sucked in the bulbous head as she swirls her tongue; she sucks the pre-cum from the slit, coating the inside of her mouth.

Kara loved this, the feeling, the sweet sensation that is her sister's mouth; how Alex gives her consideration of pleasuring. And so, Alex sucked and kissed, moaning while she worked, taking Kara deep in her throat. Alex pulled back, gasping, pressed her thin lips, making Kara moan as she smears the thick pre-cum across her mouth like lipstick.   
She pops her lips and licks from the base to the top, lathering Kara in saliva and cock juice. Kara groaned, taking Alex by her head, she lifts her hips, feeding her cock slowly.

She let out a strangled cry of ecstasy, which Alex giggle at, humming while her lips clasped Kara's cockhead. 

Alex pulls her mouth.

She straddles Kara's hips, sleeking her already wet cunt with Kara's equally slather dick. Alex leaned forward, giving Kara access to her lips while she grips her asscheeks. She raises her hips, sliding Kara inside her. The two sisters release a pleasurable moan; lips ghosted over the other before closing the very short distance.

"I love you, Kara; I always will," Alex whispers.

Kara rumbled; the confession, one she already knows, yet still, made her cheeks a shade of rose. "I love you too, Alex!" Tongues dance around the other, lips passionate kiss, as moans filled the other's mouth in sweet bliss. Their giggles were theirs alone to share, to indulge them in the sweetest capacity they require. Alex took Kara's cock, as Kara adjusted both hands under Alex's ass and focused on fulfilling her sister's needs. Kara continued the pace and pushed Alex's hips down, easing the heat wrap around her length; she howled at the beautiful sounds coming from her sister. Kara sat up, hooking her arms under Alex's armpits; her hands holding on to her shoulders as she drives her hips forward. Alex moans, wrapping her arms around Kara, her hips flow with her sister's in perfect synch. With most of the weight on her knees; Kara drove deeper into her.

"Oh, fuck!" Alex latched onto Kara's biceps and bit her bottom lip.   
Growling at heat hugging her cock, Kara wanted more and worked her hips faster, bring a neverending pleasurable desire. She grinned when Alex raised her ass in response to meet the next drive.

"You feel so good, Alex! So amazing!"

Kara lowed her head and nudged Alex's jaw. "Fuck me, Kara! Fuck me harder!" She basked in her sister. Not wanting to disappoint, Kara threw Alex down on her back, nudging her legs wider. Kara slammed her hips hard, thrusting vigorously. Alex arched her back and tilted her head against the pillows. Kara sucked on her nipples, cupping kneading the other firmly in her hand, bulging between her fingers. The headboard thumping the wall. "Fuck... Kara!" She pulled on the biceps wrapped under fingers, then rocked her hips into every thrust. Her cries grew louder, and her bent legs were spread all the way. 

Grunting and growling, the young Danvers met her sister's needs with each thrust, went deeper until Alex entrance brushed the bast of Kara's cock. She wanted to push it through, increasing the pace; Kara revelled in the wet muscles clamping around her cock. The sensitive head throbbed and pulsed against the tightness, sending shocks up Kara's spine.  
  
Despite her harder fucking, Kara wanted Alex to scream to the high heavens, for the world to know of their forbidden sexual act; for the people to understand that this woman belonged to her alone. 

With a snarl, Kara strained on her tense arms, moving her hips like a wave motion. Hard and fast, never once throwing off the rhythm.  
Nails dug into Kara's back, marking her like ownership; Kara embraced the pain, welcomed it as she held the top of the headboard; her other hand falling to Alex's thigh to wrap around her waist.

"Don't stop, Kara! Please don't stop!" 

Alex twisted her head back and stiffened with Kara's next thrust. Her cry was louder this time. Kara threw her hand over Alex's mouth, firm and forcible; Alex loved it, the act of being taken under the roof of her family and guests. 

She arched her back up, pressing their fiery skin together. She moaned(hum)at the sensation of the walls fluttering along the length of Kara's cock, begging for her to release inside. Kara enjoyed her sister's body writhing in pleasure. She felt Alex building toward her second orgasm, shuddering from every pump of her hips; her focus was on satisfying Alex's need while holding back her own. 

Alex's arousal enveloped Kara, who lowered her head and kissed her sister's sticky skin. Alex cried out, wanting Kara's seed inside her, overflowing and spilling from her pussy.

"Cum inside me, Kara! I want your cum in me, fill me up!"

Alex begged, wrapping her legs around Kara. Kara grunted her compliance and, she groaned, shutting her eyes as she bites down on Alex's shoulder. Kara gave a final thrust, fast and hard. Alex licked her dry lips after lowering her back to the bedsheets. She was breathing hard, but satisfaction was written on her flushed face.

It was twenty seconds of hot seed spilling into a warm crevice that clamped and milk a thick overflowing hose of baby-batter; it spilt from the corners, pooling below worn-out bodies.

Kara started to unsheathe her cock from inside Alex until nails cut into her biceps. She halted and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Stay awhile."

Kara lowered on her elbows to sink back into Alex, which earned a low moan and whimper from the older Danvers.

It was silence, nothing but the wind outside, and the faint breathing. After a swallow, Alex brushed her nose against Kara's damped temple and said, "Kara?"  
Her sister looked in her eyes. 

"Yes?"

Alex pushed a few, short blond strands from her face; she bit her lip and smirked at her sister. "Do you really love me?" 

Yes, Alex; I love you!" She rocked her hips to emphasize. Alex moaned and mimicked Kara's motions.

"Good." 

She up to lock her lips with Kara. Soon their making put build, the soft kissing turned passionate and rough, as Alex felt Kara swelling again in her pussy; she moaned, brushing her nose to the upper part of Kara's neck where she inhaled the sweet musk. 

Alex yelped when Kara growled and spun her around on her stomach, giggling; Alex let her sister control her movements, loving the manhandling. The horny little Danvers lifted and pushed Alex up against the headboard, her sister's tits against the wall. She reached under, rubbing her clit, Alex moaned and bent forward; the coolness of the marble wall on her damped face. Kara fell below her sis's nice butt, taking her cheeks in her strong hands; she pulled them apart until her objective was in sight of her blue lustful, eager eyes. 

Alex coo over the wet tongue invading her hole, the hard kisses, the slurping and spitting that dance and swirled with Kara's ass playing. She reached behind her to push Kara's head, letting her tongue deeper in her hole, Alex swayed her hip, driving her ass back more until Kara was deep. She could feel her walls plaster with saliva until Kara pulled back, Alex whined at the sudden loss, but didn't have to wait long. 

The indicating of a firm, hard head pushed Alex slightly forward as the thick bulbous head tip slid inside. Alex's petals fluttered and slightly struggled before blossoming with a pop. Kara's cock was slick and slippery as she met little resistance. Nonetheless, her dick found its home.

The sister's groaned as Kara pushed more inside until the loose ring was at the base. Alex anus clutched at the end of the shaft, milking Kara while her sensitive wet vulva palpitated between Kara's fingers.

Kara moved in closed, bit down gently on Alex's earlobe and kissed behind her ear. "I love you, Alex," she whispered. Alex groaned, her voice trembling as her rectum took its dose of dick.

"Fuck!"

"There you go," Kara said.

She pressed her front, flushed against Alex's back. She slowly thrust in and out, pushing every bit deeper. "Give it to me, Kara. I want it all!" 

Alex's thighs trembled. Only the huge cock in her bottom and Kara's strong arms held her up; she groaned and shuddered, her thighs closing. Her hands scrabbled the walls as if looking for something to hold before Kara settled on holding her right hand, locking their fingers; Alex's left and Kara's fell between her thighs, both their fingers pleasuring the insides of her dripping cunt. Alex bucked again, her body taken by Kara; she was stuck between the wall and headboard with Kara driving in from behind; Alex felt as if she had no control over her body. Her rectum shivered and trembled with ecstasy; she was cumming again.

Kara felt her and grinned.

She slammed hard, eliciting moans and pleasuring cries. She loved anal as well as Alex, savouring the fullness of her sister's bottom before surrendering to her own sweet release; spilling her seed. Kara kissed the back of Alex's neck as she stroked her long thick cock in and out of her sister's trembling asshole.

"I want to taste it! Give it to me!" Kara pulled back, some cum remaining. She stood over Alex, moonlight kissing her sweaty tone body; her cock sheening from the pallid light. Alex sat on her heels, ass smashing, tilted her head back, hands at Kara's muscular thighs rubbing up to the hard abs sleek with sweat. She kissed from her pelvis down to the dripping balls, sucking lovingly and hard, worshipping with the smearing of her face. 

Kara stroked her cock fast, "here it comes!"

Alex releases Kara's balls with a wet pop, bridging saliva from her drenching mouth, seeping down her chin and, her mouthed opened, welcoming Kara.

She moaned as that wonderful tongue lapped at her, and was covered by thick ropes of creamy white, some reaching above the lips to the nose and plastered the side of Alex's cheek as she lets Kara ruin her face. Alex slid her mouth over the bulbous glans and tightened the middle of the shaft down to the base. Kara trembled as she erection throbbed in her sister's throat. 

Shuddering as Alex bobbed her head, sliding her tight mouth up and down until it stopped twitching. Cum bubbled on her lips as she pulled them free. She looked up at Kara, grinned and swallowed every drop. 

To their non-surprise, Kara's cock was reeling up for another bout of wet dripping pussy.

"Seems like someone can't get enough!"

Alex took her cock in her hand, her mouth finding their place around the shaft. Kara stroking her cock as she held Alex's gaze; her cock ready to go again; she took Alex back the head; knowing how much her sister loves a good facefucking.

* * *

Kara was well-rested and happy. She turned to her side, seeing Alex sleep, her hair in a mess and naked; her beautiful body exposed to the young Danvers; she threaded her fingers through Alex's hair, scratching at the base of her neck softly. Alex stirred slightly, but didn't wake, she moaned quietly, which Kara found too cute. 

She loved her sister, prayed that their love never dies out. Kara leaned down, planting a gentle, firm kiss to the side of Alex's head that riled her from her sleep; arms grasps Kara's shoulders, pulling her down on top. Kara came between her sister's thighs, settling her shaft atop Alex's centre. "Leaving so soon?" Alex said. The kiss was soft, passionate and slow. Hands threaded the other's hair, roaming the naked skin as the fingers teased personal areas. The sister's moan quietly, hoping no one else in the home would here them. 

Kara's kiss kneaded Alex's bosom down to her erect nipples, she sucked, licked, and twirled her wet tongue; her fingers played with the throbbing clit now wet, sliding to feel the warm walls of pussy clamp her fingers. Slowly Kara moved back and forth, finger fucking Alex. Her sister let out a happy moan, throwing her head back and biting her lip. Kara then took the initiative, sliding her herself lower, she pulled her fingers out which made Alex whine, yet shortly after, her lips fell between her thighs and the smooth, warm tongue played with her folds.

"Oh, Kara, that feels amazing. Don't stop!"

Alex's hands were vice-grips in Kara's hair, pulling and tugging, she riled her hips, throwing into Kara's face, she wrapped her legs around Kara's head; Alex turned them over where she was on top, one hand against the wall the other on Kara's head. The bed shook with Alex riding Kara's face, her pussy soaked, and her dripping juice ran Kara's face and drenched her mouth. Alex was the leaker out of the two, her cunt was gushing, and Kara sucked every bit of pussy-juice she could drink. Her lips worked intangible with Alex's hips riding her face. Kara kneaded her ass, gripping the soft flesh; she spread Alex's asscheeks, pushing a finger in her hole up to her knuckles. Alex stifled a moan despite the pleasure she was feeling. 

Kara grinned. She reached, wetting her fingers in Alex's pussy before she then stuck another finger inside her sister's rectum, which made Alex cry out.   
Kara's tongue licked the insides, dancing and twirling vigorously along the walls.

The climax builds in the older Danvers. Her riding became faster and more demanding; she'll apologize for abusing Kara's face later, but somehow she knew her sister would be okay. She grabbed Kara by the hair, raising her into her pussy more and more. And with another stifling cry, she came over Kara. Her body trembles and shivers, her stomach jerked with every sensation washing over her. 

Alex groaned, coming off her high. She fell over, panting, breathing hard and fast. Sweat bead at her brow and her hair strained her forehead. Kara slid up beside her, resting on her shoulder.

"How was that, Alex?" Kara asked.

Her sister's face her, Alex cupping Kara's cheek, caressing her finger along her jawline. She placed a kiss on her pink lips. "Perfect, Kara," Alex replied with another kiss.  
Alex hand then slid down across the firm tits, the hard abs that looked to be chiselled by a goddess of steel and iron before reaching the object of her sweet lusting desire. Her fingers fondle the pubic blonde hair up to the base of Kara's cock before clasping firmly around the girth shaft. 

"Looks like someone's ready to cum." 

Her hand moved up and down, massage the bulbous cockhead. Pre-cum seeped from the slit, wetting Alex's fingers which she rubbed like lotion on Kara's dick. A glint showed from the sun from the window. 

"Oh, Alex... You d-don't have to do t-that." Kara breathed and stammered out, each of her words caught in her throat with the sensation pouring over her body, Alex was too good at pleasuring her cock, knew every twist and turn that riled her soldiers in her nut sack.

"How modest, but your dick speaks differently baby sister." Alex teased the veiny shaft more, kneaded the base to the head with her hands.

She slid down beside Kara, laying her head on her thigh, pulling Kara's cock to her face; she rubbed the wetness on her cheek while stroking up and down, licking the sides before sliding up to the head with her tongue before parting her mouth. Kara's reaction was instant; she let go of the sheets, taking hold of Alex's head trying to force her down further. Alex gagged as she suddenly had her mouth filled with her sister's fat cock, feeling precum pump in her mouth. 

It was then that Kara turned them over, her hands planted in the bed; the creaking of the mattress rocked with the pumping of her hips slamming into Alex's face. Slick slurping, gagging sounds filled the room, perverted moaning coaxed the air. Kara threaded her fingers in Alex's hair while the other held her up, she gave quick thrusting, spilling pre-cum from the corners; her cock poured thick, pearly-white seeds, filling Alex's mouth.

She fell forward on her elbows as she pumped more and more down her sister's throat.

Alex on the other hand: sucked as much as she could, pushing and lifting Kara's lower half in the air, like bench pressing; she guided Kara's dick in and out of her overflowing mouth, feeling the cum drenched the sides of her cheeks, pooling at her head and hair. Her sense was haywire; the overall feeling was much more than anticipated: Alex loved guzzling Kara's cum; hearing her sister's moans above her head was just a sweet bonus of pleasure she got from it all... The two sisters spent half of the morning in Kara's room, making sisterly love before finally leaving and taking a shower where they did it again. Kara fucked Alex's ass soft and hard; her cock filled Alex to the brim with seed dripping down their legs. The water washed over them; Kara washed Alex's head while her sister pleasured her on her knees. What was supposed to be a simple shower turned into sex in no time.

Kara knew then that Alex had forgiven her, despite last night; she just had to prove herself that Alex was going to be the only girl in her love life.


	7. DISCONTINUED

I don't have much to say. I don't know where I'm going with each chapter I write for stories; they pop up in my head, and I write them. I give no thought to what my stories are and where they ultimately go, so until further notice; I'm not writing on this story anymore(also because I get bored with them very quickly) If there is or were anyone out there that wanted to read this fic I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the read! :)


End file.
